


Fifty Shades Cucked

by sonicstasia (orphan_account)



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, el this ones for you, god i wish i were drunk, like 6 months after the fact.... evil, second of all fuck off i was dared to post this here or whatever, so christian grey is a creep first of all and i tried to capture that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sonicstasia
Summary: Life comes at you fast, Christian Grey.





	Fifty Shades Cucked

Christian Grey gets everything he wants at the snap of his finger. It hasn't been that way all his life - of course it hasn't - but that's the way it is now, and anything to stand between him and his goal ends up mangled in one form or another. For years, Anastasia Steele had been his goal.

She's his. She's always going to be his, or so he thinks.

He arrives home that evening to an emptiness. Anastasia usually greets him. Where is she now? Where has she gone? Maybe she's not feeling well, he thinks. Christian is, after all, an absolute demon, and sometimes she's hurt in his own crossfire.

He shrugs it off and heads upstairs. He will visit her in her bedroom.

There's no way for Christian to prepare for what he sees when he opens that door:

Sonic, balls deep in his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered posting this seriously, as if it were an actual fic I wanted to write, but I quickly discarded the idea when I thought about what this might mean for my writing career. @ my future boss: please don't let something I wrote at 1 in the morning on Skype change your opinion of me. I'll be a good employee, I promise. Unless you're Christian Grey, in which case I truly do hope that Sonic treats your wife right, bitch. Good day and good night.


End file.
